1. Field
The following description relates to multimedia playing apparatuses and methods of measuring hearing characteristics of a user and outputting a sound modulated according to the hearing characteristics of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of people with hearing loss has increased due to the use of acoustic devices, the increase of noise, and the increase of aged people. Thus, those who have partial hearing loss and feel difficulty in hearing sounds of a frequency band, or those who have hearing loss in one ear, are also increasing in number.
People with hearing loss tend not to go to the hospital until their hearing loss have proceeded to make very large inconveniences in their everyday lives. Even if they go to the hospital and are diagnosed with hearing loss, such people are likely to live without using hearing aids due to psychological resistance and/or inconveniences in wearing the hearing aids.